


Huggy Bear and Turkey - Detective Agency

by Calacious



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Bad Jokes, Canon Character of Color, Canon Dialogue, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Mentions of color, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Huggy Bear and the Turkey,”aired 1977, February 19th, though I came to this show much, much later (I watched it just yesterday, October 13th, 2014).</p>
<p>This was the lowest rated episode of “Starsky and Hutch,” and the spin-off idea for this detective series was never sold (according to IMDb). After watching a YouTube clip of, “I Found Your Moustache,” from, “Two and a Half Men,” in which Stacy Keach and John Amos play Tom and Ed (a gay couple), I decided to write this. Actually, I ended up watching both of these on the same day, and one influenced the other. </p>
<p>The underlined dialogue is taken directly from the episode.</p>
<p>Reference is made to Dylan Thomas' poem: "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Huggy Bear and Turkey - Detective Agency

**Author's Note:**

> “Huggy Bear and the Turkey,”aired 1977, February 19th, though I came to this show much, much later (I watched it just yesterday, October 13th, 2014).
> 
> This was the lowest rated episode of “Starsky and Hutch,” and the spin-off idea for this detective series was never sold (according to IMDb). After watching a YouTube clip of, “I Found Your Moustache,” from, “Two and a Half Men,” in which Stacy Keach and John Amos play Tom and Ed (a gay couple), I decided to write this. Actually, I ended up watching both of these on the same day, and one influenced the other. 
> 
> The underlined dialogue is taken directly from the episode.
> 
> Reference is made to Dylan Thomas' poem: "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night"

“Maybe he don’t like interracial couples,” Huggy Bear said as he and Turkey stepped out of the darkness and into the blinding light.

When his eyes adjusted, he realized that bumbling around in the closed carnival attraction might’ve been better for his and Turkey’s health, heck maybe it would even add valuable years to their lives. Two men – one who looked like Don Ho on steroids – had guns trained on them, and he knew that their number was probably up.

“I don’t know about you, but I got a feeling these guys aren’t here on a mission of mercy,” Turk’s voice shook a little, and Huggy’s gut clenched. They both knew that, unless something happened in their favor, they were goners.

“That sugar is definitely unrefined,” Huggy said, placing emphasis on the un. They should’ve known that there was something more going on than finding Foxy Baker’s missing husband, but, live and learn, or in their case, maybe they’d die learning this particular lesson. And to think, they’d just started up their detective agency.

Their nervous banter was cut off by one of the goons with a gun. Apparently their partnership was about to be dissolved in the middle of an empty carnival. In a way, it was kind of creepy, even without the clowns.

“End of the line, hotshots,” bigmouth said, and the unlikely partners turned to face each other, knowing that this was it – the moment of truth. They could either die now, without fighting the inevitable, or go out swinging, maybe give the goons the slip, or at least give them a bit of a battle.

_Do not go gentle into that good night_ , Huggy thought, preparing for the worst. Preparing for a life cut short. Preparing to lose his friend, his brother, someone that, though he was as white as they come, he’d admired, maybe even loved.

When Turk grabbed the lapels of Huggy’s coat, his heart thundered in his chest. Huggy knew Turk was up to something, just hoped he could follow his lead. But, they’ve always been good at that. Following each other’s leads. Why should now be any different? The only thing that had changed, was that now they were facing off against two gun-toting morons bent on killing them, and all Huggy could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Turk right then and there, in spite of the angry-scared look on his face.

“Well, old man, you got me into this mess. Now I’m gonna die because you couldn’t pay them a lousy two-hundred bucks?!” Turk sneered, and Huggy swallowed the lump in his throat, working up a response that he hoped wouldn’t get them killed outright. If they were lucky, there’d be time enough for kissing once they’d outsmarted the deadly duo who were now watching them like a pair of washed-up clowns who forgot their costumes.

“Back off,  Turkey-man, why d’you act a little...’fore I bust up your lips,” Huggy said, surging forward, and grappling with his partner. It was a risky gambit, fighting with each other in a bid to throw their would-be killers off and take them by surprise.

“Listen, I am sick of you, boy,” Turkey said, throwing every bit of white southern drawl into the word boy that he could, and then the fight was on.

Neither of them threw their punches, knowing that their fight would have to look real for Don-Ho and bigmouth to buy their act. Their lives were literally hanging in the balance, and dependent on their ability to appear like they hated, rather than loved, each other. Huggy wondered how Starsky and Hutch did this kind of thing every single day and managed to stay as sane -- which wasn’t a standard amount of sane, but sane enough to pass muster -- as they did.

When the fight was over, and the goons were subdued -- locked in a cage of some rickety ride -- it was like they’d never fought, they went from sparring with each other to smooth talking their way into some answers like the flick of a switch. Of course, they learned that they’d been swindled, again, by Foxy Baker.

_Should’ve known never to trust a savvy chick like that_ , Huggy thought. _Them kind were after one of two things -- a sugar daddy, or money -- and they often came in the same package.Can’t go wrong with a man who kept his head when the going got tough, though._

Aware that his thoughts had taken a distinct turn toward that of kissing, and maybe doing a little something else, other than detecting, with his partner, Huggy suggested that they turn the goons over to Starsky and Hutch. They ditched the weapons that they’d confiscated from the creeps, and turned the ride on, stranding the duo high in the air. No better way to make sure that they stay put.

Starsky and Hutch flaked out on them, which didn’t surprise Huggy. What did surprise Huggy was how willing Turk was to continue with their messed up case, in spite of the danger that it posed for them. They could end up dying, and Huggy didn’t like the prospect of losing Turk at all.

_Oh, Huggy, you are a fool_ , he thought, shaking his head.

That their simple, run-of-the-mill case had turned into something so much more, something that bled right into a dangerous case that Starsky and Hutch were working, was all a little mind-numbing, and things got out of control real fast. How his cousin Leo fit into all of this was something that Huggy would worry about later, right now, he and Turk had their hands full with a blabbermouth, and the head of the criminal organization that Starsky and Hutch were trying to bring down.

“We got no other choice, Huggy,” Leo said. “I can make this man talk, just gotta bring him up to the roof.”

Huggy gave Turk a look, and when Turk shrugged, he did. They both followed Leo and their quarry out onto the roof, hoping that they’d be able to outrun the real bad guys this time. Don Ho and bigmouth were small-fry by comparison.

Watching Turk on the edge of the building made Huggy dizzy, never mind watching his cousin dangle a man over the edge in a gambit to make his loose lips even looser.

“We don’t got time for this, man,” Huggy said, looking back at the door they’d blocked. He could hear their pursuers’ feet on the stairs.

“Fine, we’ll cut over to the buildings over there,” Leo said, pointing out what appeared to be rather thin wooden beams that had been positioned between the buildings.

Huggy didn’t want to lose his life, didn’t want Turk to lose his life by falling to his death from a made up balance beam hanging over the edge of a parking lot.The thought that kids used this as a kind of playground was absolutely terrifying, almost as terrifying as being shot at by another series of henchmen.

Huggy wondered how the Don Ho, bigmouth duo were faring in their cage at the carnival. He’d probably have to mention them to Starsky and Hutch, provided that he and Turk survived this ambush. He suddenly had a firsthand appreciation for bigmouth’s fear of heights.

When they made it to the final building that sported a beam they could scurry across, bullets flying every which way, Huggy turned to face their pursuers head on, placing himself between the danger and Turk. He kicked the gun out of one of the henchmen’s hands, like a regular Bruce Lee, and hid behind a glass ridge with Turk and the others. They were pinned down, and Huggy knew that it was just a matter of time before they were flushed out. They didn’t have many weapons between them, and Huggy knew that they were toast.

“Come on out and get it over with!” the henchmen taunted.

“What are you doing? Get ‘em, they don’t have guns!” their leader shouted.

Huggy’s cousin, Leo, the umpteenth surprise of the day, pulled up the cuff of his jeans, and revealed a gun. Apparently they had two of them. He handed the gun to Turk.

“You call ‘em off, boy, or you bought it,” Turk threatened, kneeling, putting himself in possible danger, but he had to see in order to shoot. Didn’t mean that Huggy had to like it.

“He can shoot the wash off the clothespin at fifty yards!” Huggy bragged, hoping that he hadn’t underestimated his friend.

Cool as anything, Turk said, “You don’t believe him?” and proceeded to shoot the clothespins off of the clothesline near where the henchmen were standing. It was impressive, but his shooting ran them straight out of bullets.

Of course, that’s when Starsky and Hutch swooped in to save the day, though, really, if it hadn’t been for that little mishap with the gun, Huggy and his partner would’ve solved the case on their own and brought down the bad guy. Huggy’s heart swelled with pride. He and Turk could do this, they could make it on their own as private detectives.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, because it had been a hard-wrought victory, but needing to do something, Huggy turned to Turk, and, in an almost exact replay of earlier events, except for the fact that he was taking the lead this time, he grasped the lapels of Turk’s jacket and tugged him forward. Ignoring the look of confusion in Turk’s eyes, and the fanfare that was going on around them with the bad guys being arrested, Huggy drew the man close and pressed their lips together.

Nothing happened at first, and Huggy worried that he’d made a mistake. That he’d misread his partner, and himself, just like they’d misread Foxy. But then Turk smiled, and closed the inconsiderable gap between them, taking the final step into Huggy’s space and wrapping his arms around him.

Lips parted, teeth clacked, noses were mashed together, and then their tongues met, and Huggy forgot how to breathe as he was flooded with a veritable smorgasbord of sensations. When they pulled back, both of them were breathing heavily, panting, foreheads together. If their arms hadn’t been around each other, they would have fallen.

“You know what they say, don’t you?” Huggy said, breathless.

“What’s that?” Turk asked, a goofy, besotted smile fixed in place.

“Once you go black...” Starsky interrupted.

“You never go back,” Hutch finished with a chuckle, and a slap on the back that sent the two of them stumbling.

Huggy groaned and opened his mouth to complain, but Turk just laughed and leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
